Save Me, San Francisco
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Wonderwall Spin-Off / "Don't get to close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide." Rocky's past he left behind in San Francisco, but one summer will change that all when Trish grants him, Austin, and Ally the chance to return there, see what he left and what it truly means to have secrets in your past. What happens when three friends travel cross country in search of closure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. :) As some of you already know, as I posted it on Wonderwall, this story is a spin-off of the original story. That means, it'll include original characters from that story, but will not be a sequel. In better terms, it's going to revolve around a side character's back story and share a bit more about him. For the most part, it'll include Rocky, Austin, and Ally. We'll see other characters from time to time of other characters you fell in love with, and a couple new OCs too. It's all about Rocky's past in San Francisco, and the choices he made which led him to the shelter in Miami. This story has been planned for a long time now, and I've been very excited to write it. Much like Wonderwall, it deals with some tough issues and will be dark at times, but I'm also excited for some fun. Much thanks to DarkScribe, who has not only been my cheerleader for getting this story out there, but always there to bounce ideas off. Our PM count alone is astonishing, haha. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now, and let the short first chapter speak for itself.**

**Welcome to Save Me, San Francisco, and I hope you enjoy the ride. ;)**

* * *

"Absolutely not." Those two words seemed to radiate through the shelter, crushing the spirit of the two boys standing a short distance from her. A tiny smile dared to cross her lips—not because she was happy for the decision but because she knew that it was coming—and she watched their own smiles fall and a certain brunette's turn sour. He opened his mouth to protest, but a finger went up in the air to silence him. The woman speaking gave him a look, one she'd seen plenty of times before, "Rocky, you can't possibly expect me to let you go across country by yourself!"

"I'm not going by myself!" he countered, childishly. "Besides, I'm 18 now! I am an adult!"

Trish stood firm, her head shaking and sending her curls in different directions. "I understand that, but you are still under my roof right now. I can't take the chance of anything happening to you two when I have to report back to the state." Her eyes darkened momentarily, casting a sideways glance to the quiet blond next to him. "Not after all that's happened recently."

"That was six months ago!"

Six months or not, it was still recent in all their hearts. Hers especially, when she was woken almost every night she stayed over by his screams and pleas in his sleep. Ally felt for her boss then, knowing what she meant. Rocky understood the blond, but he was not a trained professional; he could not handle it all, especially not when he himself was still healing every day. Considering they were pleading to road trip to the West Coast, where it all began for him, her boss probably figured it'd be like ripping off a metaphorical band-aid.

"I know that," she said, softer this time when a few heads poked out of their rooms.

"Just say it," he dared, retorting in older form, if only for a second. His stance changed and his eyes darkened. "You don't trust me."

"Rocky," Trish scolded this time, her eyes too taking on new form. "That is not it, at all." She glanced at Austin, smiling sweetly if only for a second. "Austin, can you go in my office and find my phone?" Taking the time to do this, he disappeared and the woman stood her ground furthermore, "You know what has been going on with him, Rocky and to throw something as childish at me like that I don't trust you is both hurtful to me, and to you. I know why you want to go, and I understand," she urged. "But I can't okay two teenagers taking a road trip across the country without supervision."

Ally gave both sides credit. They had been pleading their cases for the last ten minutes or so, just after lunch had been finished, and neither side had moved much.

What came next though surprised even her.

"I will however give you an alternative." Rocky didn't speak, only challenged her with his eyes. "I will let you go on one condition." He began to pump his fists in the air, but the same finger that silenced him before now found itself back in his face. "You will go with an adult."

Immediately, he began to whine, "Jackson is so boring! And don't get me wrong, Ryland isn't much better!"

Ally stifled a laugh.

"That's fine," she assured the boy, taking a lazy smile to her face. "Because you're not going with them."

"I don't want to go with you either," he deadpanned.

"I swear, you're going to make me change my mind before I even tell you," she muttered.

She swept her feet aside, giving view to Ally, who had been trying to remain hidden the last few minutes. Trish grinned a bit, watching the boy's expression carefully, "You don't have to worry about any of the three you just mentioned because you're not going with any of us." Just as Austin came back with the phone, she held it up proudly, "I just got the okay from the state—your trip to San Francisco has been approved with one chaperone, the one, the only: Ms. Ally Dawson."

"_What_?!"

"_Ally_?!"

It wasn't like she minded, but a little notice would have been nice. Trish simply held her pleased expression, giving both of them the look before turning on her heel, walking out of the room. Austin was first to grin himself, coming forward to throw her into a hug, "We're going on a road trip!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy WOW. You guys are incredible. I am so utterly appreciative of the response to this story especially considering how long it had been since I first posted the original. And now, making you wait so long again - I AM SORRY. I jumped the boat on this one because I was so eager to get it out there and get the story started that I posted it without fleshing through the details. I have gotten to a point where I feel confident enough to post the next part, and am working on what is to come. I can't promise that updates to this story will be frequent as I like at the moment, but know it is in the works and I am often thinking about it even if I'm not writing it. That said, we are in for one heck of a ride here. Rocky is one of my favorite characters from the original story and delving deeper into his past is going to be a lot of fun for me. That said, here is one final thing to mention:**

**There is a NEW character mentioned in this chapter. You can find his backstory in the one shot, BETTER DAYS, which I posted a while back. His story is completely from the mind of my friend DarkScribe81, and he will play a role in a couple characters on this roadtrip, so it would be to your benefit to check out the one shot and learn a bit more about him if you haven't already.**

**Finally, thank you SO much for all being so loyal and excited to this story, and I hope it's everything you wish it to be.**

**Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." The words left her mouth before she was able to stop herself sometime later, slipping like water through her lips. Her boss's head snapped up, surprised not that she blamed her. It was no secret she adored the two boys who were requesting this trip, and her statement seemed out of place. Truth be told, she was terrified. She'd been working at the shelter—truly working there—for the last six months. It hadn't been easy, but she'd had others to back her, to help her on the rough days. Sure, sometimes Jackson was still an asshole and Rocky was right, Ryland was pretty much a walking dictionary. But they were there and she appreciated them.

She wasn't sure she could handle going across the country with two boys who were honestly damaged goods. Call her ridiculous. Tell her she was over thinking it. She just didn't want to be the one behind a huge disaster. Especially not when it was all finally coming together.

Trish finally answered, "And why is that, Ally?"

She didn't have an answer that didn't make her look bad. She considered stating the obvious, or even telling a lie. She didn't want to ruin something for the other two, but she just couldn't imagine doing this without failing. What would Trish think then? There was enough drama surrounding her from months previous. The little war between Austin and Riker, now subdued and calmed enough that the two were oddly friends again. She wasn't sure how that happened, but she appreciated it.

"I just think it's too soon."

Trish nodded quickly, giving her a tiny smile. "I agree with you, but I also know Rocky. I know you do, too. He won't give up on this, and sometimes, you have to let people do what they wish. I'm sending you not only because I think that the boys respect you the most—and they do. I wouldn't dare leave Jackson in a car with Rocky for that many hours. I am not sure he would return sane, if he returned at all," she laughed. "I'm sending you because you can handle it, Ally. I can see the fear in your eyes. You are the newbie, you have a lot to prove. I understand that. I think that this is a great opportunity for both the boys, and for you. I don't underestimate you, so please don't do that to yourself."

It astonished her that her boss was able to read her so well. She bit back a pleased, proud smile at her boss's words, not too sure how to answer her explanation. She teetered in her short heels and then laughed. "Guess I should start packing then, huh?"

"Guess so."

"Okay, I know we leave tomorrow. I should head to my place and get some things." She quickly grabbed her items scattered around the small office and headed for the door. She was almost out of the room when she paused, turning back to Trish. "And Trish?" The woman looked up. "Thank you."

"What do you think you're going to find when you go back home?"

Rocky sat on Austin's bed, leaning back against the sheets with a guitar on his lap. Austin was above him, packing his little belongings into a small suitcase that one of the others had found. The one lying down didn't answer, simply smiled as if he knew something that the other boy didn't. Austin frowned at this, a little annoyed by his actions. He was immediately honored to know that Rocky wanted him to come along with them, to see the seemingly foreign land in which he hailed from. He imagined a slightly younger Rocky running the streets and being the loud-mouth rockstar that he'd come to admire. Still, a part of him imagined a bunch of slanted-looking buildings that were really just on highly hilled streets. A golden bridge and something about a Full House. Austin really didn't know much about the city.

"Are you packed?"

Rocky snorted, "No."

"Shouldn't you pack? We leave in the morning."

Rocky sat up in bed. "Nope. I only have a few things that I need, and I'm not worried about it."

"Such as?"

"My guitar and a couple changes of clothes."

"Oh."

Austin peered out into the hallway. "It's quiet out there. Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Rydel left with her boyfriend before. Maybe they went with her."

"Ally left too."

"I know."

Austin sighed. "I am so ready to get out of here for a little while."

The other boy remained cryptically quiet as Austin continued to pack, until he was done and sat down next to him. He waited for the boy to say something, but he remained slight.

"Have a lot on your mind, huh?"

"Maybe," Rocky answered quietly.

Austin nodded his head, "I bet it's weird, right? You haven't been back since you left. I mean, it's only been a few years, so not much probably has changed, but at the same time, things change daily. Kind of crazy."

"You're not helping, Austin." His tone was careful; if you listened closely, you could almost hear how hard his friend was trying not to snap at the curious boy.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he answered, sitting up. "I'm sorry. I do have a lot on my mind."

"It's going to be okay," Austin promised tentatively. "It'll bring closure, right? That's why you want to go back?"

"Is there really ever closure?"

"I don't know." He shifted to look at him. "I don't know. I mean, things get easier. But you truly never really forget what happened in the past."

"It gets easier," Rocky repeated.

Ally was less terrified by the next morning, but her nerves were still tight as she checked off her list given to her by Trish. The boys were still asleep (thankfully) and she was glad to have gotten there early enough to prepare herself before two insane boys were up her butt trying to get into the car before it was even packed. She hummed to herself as she walked into the kitchen, preparing a few short meals for the first few hours. The state had been gracious with funds for their road trip, but she didn't want to stretch them if she didn't have to. There was nothing wrong with peanut butter and jelly and juice boxes.

"You seem relatively calm," a voice stated from behind her.

Ally whipped around to see Jackson leaning on the doorframe, a smirk plastered on his lips. He was still in pajamas and she realized it was his night to stay over. His hair was also a mess, confirming her assumption. "I'm alright," she said tentatively, still not sure herself how she felt, nor did she want to give her coworker any reason for him to think she couldn't handle this. She didn't forget his past with the dark haired boy. He didn't trust him still, whether he would admit it or not.

"Do you need any help?" he asked instead, seemingly ignoring her statement.

"No, just finishing up last minute details."

"I'm assuming you're driving," he added.

Ally nodded, "Of course."

"Do you plan on stopping at hotels when you get tired?"

"Of course," she stated again, giving him a look.

"And you have a back up plan in case the GPS craps out?"

Ally finally set down her jar of peanut butter, giving the older man her full attention. "Believe it or not, Jackson, I'm not a child. I can handle this and myself. I'm prepared."

He softened just a little, smiling slightly as he maneuvered his body from the frame to the table, sitting down instead. "I'm sorry, I know. Sometimes I still worry about you. You're like family to me."

She didn't want to say she didn't feel the same, since her past with his brother was still fresh on her mind at times. Last she'd heard, Dallas was in a rehab facility mandated by the state in return for no jail time. Regardless of Jackson not pressing charges for what happened, the state did for the damages done to the gym in which the shooting happened. It was still a touchy subject between the two of them and their relationship while better, was still far from mended. Perhaps why she was annoyed a bit by his questions instead of appreciative.

"Thanks," she finally answered, keeping her voice tight. "I appreciate it."

"Be careful."

Ally finally slammed her hand on the table. "I don't need this, Jackson. Either stop or I'm leaving the room."

"I'm sorry," he stated a final time, and this time he seemed to mean it. "I just want you safe."

A bit of irony there considering how his own brother had put her into danger more than one time. She chose to forget about this and offered him a smile instead. Finishing up her sandwiches for the road, she tapped his shoulder in appreciation. "I'm not a child anymore," she decided to state before she left the room. "You don't have to look out for me."

With that, she exited the kitchen and prepared herself the task of waking up two rowdy boys. Before she got far, someone tall and lean slammed into her, nearly knocking her off balance and onto the floor. The skittish, still often quiet blond boy peered down, a horrified look on his face. Apologies spewed out of the newest shelter member's mouth, frightened and quick. Ally silently put an arm on his to silence him. His fear turned to embarrassment.

"It's okay," she finally whispered quietly. "I'm not mad."

He flicked his eyes to the ground, still not speaking.

Ally didn't understand Tommy most days. He was worse than his roommate Austin in many ways and usually only spoke to him and her. It annoyed others in the shelter immensely, though some did understand it. "Are you excited to have a room to yourself for a while?"

The question returned the fear, "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, kicking herself for bringing forth a subject that clearly worried the boy. Everything worried him if she were honest, but she usually was great at finding the ones that made it all the more awkward. "A couple weeks, at least."

"Will Austin call?"

"If you want him to, I'm sure he will," she assured him. "We're not leaving forever, Thomas."

"I know."

His voice said otherwise. She reached up to place a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"If you say so."

She shook her head as he darted out of the room, finally getting back to her task of dragging the boys from their slumber. Not to her surprise, but Austin was already up, seated at the edge of his bed like a school child just scolded. It was like he was waiting for her. She had to bite back a chuckle as he got to his feet, reaching for his bag. "Not yet," she finally laughed. "I was just seeing if you were up. Do you want to join me in the honor of waking the king?"

Austin immediately sat back down, "Nope. I'm all good there."

A flattened expression became her smile, "Gee, thanks. I thought you were my friend."

"I do not mess with him when he is sleeping." He motioned to his eye. "Remember a couple weeks back?"

"You were trying to put shaving cream in his hand," she reminded him.

Austin grinned, "Who would've thought for the first time ever he'd be a light sleeper?"

"If only that was true all the time," she mused. "Alright. Wish me luck. We leave, Rocky willing, in thirty."

Austin pumped his fist.

A half hour lately, miraculously they were gathering their things while the rest of the group stood in the doorway, wishing them well on the trip. Trish was at the front, looking proud and confident and Ally tried to vibe off her, using her ideals to make it seem she was in the same boat. Forcing the smile to her face, she felt better about it all. They were going to do this, they would be fine. It would be a great story to tell someday.

"Be safe," Trish called. "Call me to check in."

"Of course," she answered, coming up to hug her boss. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Keep an eye on them both," she whispered, so that only she could hear. "If anything does happen, I need to know. I don't want any secrets on this trip. You hear me?"

"Of course," she repeated. "I'll call you when we're out of Florida."

"Have fun," was her boss's final message, with a smile that just said she knew she was in for it.

From her spot on the sidewalk, watching the boys argue who got shotgun for the first leg of the trip, she knew she definitely was. But their summer would be one to remember, that she was sure of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews! It's been SO much fun diving back into the world of Wonderwall, and I have missed writing this brooding, angry Rocky with the heart of gold underneath for a while now. He's a lot of fun, and so is the naïve Austin who is pretty much just a small puppy. And then you have Ally, as usual, barely keeping her head afloat. Oh man. It's been a fun time. Anyway, I'm super excited to see where this goes and I'm even more excited to be writing a good portion of it in Rocky's point of view! Yes, you heard that right. The story is in two POVs. Ally's, of course, and Rocky's. We may see a couple of Austin POVs in the future, but for right now, that's where we are. :)**

**Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an hour into the trip when the boys started talking about where they've been. Rocky, of course, having hitchhiked his way to Miami has stopped in plenty of states along the way, most of them for short periods of time, and usually not in good areas. He did seemingly have a couple good stories to tell, and Ally allowed him to share them with minimal intrusion. There is something to her that is magical about watching him and Austin speak; the way they bounce off each other and trust each other like no one else. She enjoyed their conversations because Rocky is much more patient with him than anyone else. They're only a year apart in age, but the relationship is very much big brother-little brother much of the time.

She knew he was the one in his room during the night when he had nightmares. She'd often find him there, at the edge of the bed, trying to talk him out of the fear he felt when she entered. A lot of the times, she didn't even need to intervene. They worked well together and besides herself, Ally often thought he was the only person he might truly trust.

"I can't believe you've been to all of those places," Austin murmured, shaking his head from the backseat—Rocky had once first shotgun seat with the words "I'm older, deal with it" and for some reason, the usually otherwise determined boy just accepted that. Another sign of their relationship. "I thought I was well-traveled with my mom being in the military."

"It wasn't by choice," he reminded him quietly; his words reminding him to watch his boundaries. Rocky had to be in the mood to discuss his past and if he wasn't, there wasn't a single thing you could get him to do to say otherwise. "But it did show me a lot of the country that I otherwise wouldn't have seen."

"I've been to a few places myself," Austin continued, barely listening to anyone anymore. "Virginia for a short period, a couple places in Texas—we even had a short stint in California, but that only lasted a couple months. I think it was what made me fall in love with the water, though."

"I love California," Rocky said, his voice simple. "Always will."

"What about you, Ally?" Austin asked, leaning forward in the back so his seatbelt was stretched as far as it could possibly go. She followed the GPS's directions so that they were on a different road, leading them more west than before. She smiled in the rearview mirror, too proper to take her eyes off the road, even for a second. "What has been your favorite place to see?"

She was much less traveled than the both of them. Her parents never took her on the many trips they took, at least not since she became an adult. She wasn't sure she wanted to admit that she had never even been off the east coast ."I've been to Virginia, too. Washington DC a couple times. Even New York once. I've never been to California though."

The two boys gasped like someone had broken a law, "You've never been to California?!" Austin demanded.

Rocky added, "I'm rethinking our friendship, Ally!"

Her eyes widened at the display of shock the boys gave her, and then chuckled. They could be so dramatic; and they loved to play off of each other. It was one of the things she knew she had to look out for back home. If someone did something wrong, the other would cover for them.

"You don't like the beach," Austin remembered, nudging his friend beside him. "She's not going to like the California beaches then, either. I can't believe I'm friends with you, Ally! This is just not acceptable."

"There is more to California than beaches, I'm sure," she said decisively, trying not to roll her eyes.

Rocky nodded, "Yeah, that is true, but the beaches are some of the best parts. I loved going to the beach when I wanted to… escape."

"We were at this base in Southern California. I remember the beach being only a short drive from the apartment we were living in," Austin sighed, his smile making her smile, too. "My mom would work all day, and then come home to help me with my homework. After we had dinner, we would head to the beach in time to catch the sunset. It was really nice. It's one of the memories I wish I could just frame on a wall."

"How old were you then?" she asked.

Austin shrugged, "Young. Maybe seven or eight."

"Wouldn't it have been interesting if you were ever near me?" Rocky quipped. "We could've crossed paths and not even known it."

"Probably not," Austin disagreed. "We never went that far north. That's why I'm excited to see this magical town you speak of. It has to be one hell of a place to be where you hail your home."

Rocky seemed to shift in his seat, his eyes darkening. She recognized the place he was going in seconds; it was when he got caught in his past and remembered things she was sure he didn't want to. Ally wondered if she should say something, intervene and ask him if everything was okay. A part of her hoped he could snap himself out of it first. They'd only been on the road for about two hours; she really didn't want to have to call her boss and tell her they'd already had a mishap.

She turned the music down for a moment, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Austin retreat back a bit, recognizing something was off. With pursed lips, she softly said his name. "Rocky? Is everything okay?"

He didn't answer her.

She saw his hand clasp the sweatshirt he'd brought for when it got cooler, squeezing it tightly while his eyes began to dip shut. Ally signaled to the side of the road, and put the car in park. She knew he was getting further and further back in his mind, and a part of her feared if she touched him he might snap at her without meaning to, maybe even physically.

"Rocky?" she tried again, keeping her voice level. "Hey, do you know where you are?"

Austin looked at her with worried eyes, she tried her best to be reassuring back to him.

"Rocky?" she tried a final time.

He didn't move.

She carefully reached out a hand to touch his shoulder and when their bodies connected, he lurked back like she'd struck him with fire. A gasp escaped his throat, and his eyes and body turned wildly to her like she was the enemy. Ally immediately put her hands up in front of her, to show him that she didn't mean any harm. His chest rose and fell quickly, and she heard him struggling to control his breathing. Slowly, but surely, he began to relax, his dark orbs scanning the car and those in it to make sure he truly was where he thought he was.

"Are you okay?" she said after a moment.

He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them. "Yeah. Sorry. Sorry."

"Hey?" she said, touching his knee. This time, he didn't react like she was fire. "It's okay." She noticed they were only a couple of miles from a rest stop, and figured it was as good time as any to stop and maybe get a drink, let them stretch their legs. "Don't apologize," she finally added, pulling back into traffic. "You don't have to."

As they neared the stop, Ally continued to worry about his little flashback. It had been one of the things that concerned her more than anything about the trip, knowing that going back to the place he'd run from for a reason might illicit memories that were far from pleasant, maybe even harmful for his future. She knew it was also important for him to face his past, but they were playing a dangerous game. One dip in the scale too far, it could be disastrous. Trish thought she could handle it, but could she? She only hoped so.

"I want you to tell me if anything on this trip gets too overwhelming for you," she told him minutes later, while Austin used the bathroom. They stood on the side of the busy rest area, people milling about with summer vacation plans, probably much different than their own. She could tell the young boy beside her was still alarmed, still not at ease from whatever he thought about. "We allowed this trip to happen because we think you're ready," she added. "But that doesn't mean it won't be hard at times. Please don't hide anything from me. I don't expect you to share everything, but I don't want you to think you're stuck with whatever you're feeling, either."

He nodded, slowly. Ally glanced up at the taller boy, whose eyes were still focused on something to his left. It was probably just a tactic that helped him not unravel further. It was hard to be open but also try to keep your struggles to yourself. Rocky had yet to find that in-between place and she knew the smallest thing could set him back.

"I know how far you've come," she reminded him. "And I believe in you."

He finally glanced down at her, his thick eyelashes covering his haunted eyes. "I know that."

"Good," she said easier, giving him a wide smile. "Now, let's grab something to eat and enjoy the ride."

"Think I could convince Austin that I still need the front seat?"

Ally snorted, shaking her head. He would take advantage of something like that. "I know nothing of the sort. It's all on you two."

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you_

He felt like his skin was crawling, bugs digging through his upper body. He'd worked so hard to push the past out of his head, but somehow, in the matter of seconds; he felt like he was in a movie theater, watching the first fifteen years of his life over again on the big screen. The fights, the fear… the people he left behind. His body was still recovering from this hours later, as Ally and Austin chatted about what they expected to find in their first stop on their five day trek across America to his home state. He too was quite excited to stop in New Orleans, Louisiana, but his mind wouldn't allow that then.

How was he supposed to enjoy any of this when the littlest of things triggered him back to the horrible times of his childhood?

Ally tried her best back at the rest stop to bring him out of it, but he couldn't get the thoughts to stop plaguing his brain. He knew he had to think of something; anything to bring him back to the present and not in some weird, half there, half here kind of train of thought. He also could see her glancing his way every so often, the smile on her face curving downward if only for a second before chirping her reply to Austin.

Austin, practically oblivious with excitement kept asking him questions and he tried his best to remain aware of what they were talking about. They'd been on the road almost nine hours at this point, and were only about two away from their location. Considering the sun was starting to set in the sky and his stomach, despite it all was starting to rumble, he knew they'd be there soon.

"The history there is very dark," Austin told Ally, grinning ear to ear. "You think Salem had a lot to do with witches? Oh man, you have no idea what it is like down there in comparison. I learned that in school a few years back; it's really cool."

He watched Ally shudder. "We're not going to any of those places," she determined.

Austin whined like a puppy, "Why not?"

"Because," she said with finality, giving him a stern look. "I said so."

"You just went full mom right there," Rocky said without second thought.

He was surprised it came out of his mouth at all. Ally too turned to look at him, her lips curving into a butt-hurt smile, only there long enough for him to catch it before Austin howled his laugh of approval from the back seat. A part of the haze of his head lifted and he smiled easily back at her. She shoved his shoulder.

"Someone has to on you two untamed beasts," she retorted, her cheeks pink.

He chuckled, "Yeah, okay sure."

"How far are we?" Austin whined again, almost forgetting the exchange completely in seconds. He leaned forward in the seat, nudging Ally with his pointer finger. Rocky was quick to agree, feeling like they hadn't stopped in days. "I'm so hungry!"

"We'll be there soon," Ally said, rolling her eyes.

And by soon, she meant like two and a half hours later, which seemed like an eternity, especially considering the hotel she booked back at the shelter didn't get their reservation. He'd never seen Ally so serious before, the way she was speaking to the person there. He figured she had to be a bit different, considering the cash they had on them was for other things, and she had a confirmation number that proved they were to stay here. So, by the time they left the hotel (with their room), it was nearly ten pm and most of the restaurants in the area were closed.

Did he mention they were starving?

"Sorry guys," she apologized, shaking her head as she used her phone to search for anything in the area that was still open—it was a week night, which meant even most late night restaurants were closing within the hour. He thought it would be fine to just stroll in anyway, but she insisted that most restaurants don't like you walking in less than an hour to closing. He also heard her mutter something about never getting out on time, but he ignored that.

And that's how they ended up at a McDonalds at eleven, all less than thrilled to be eating there. Austin was the worst, picking at his hamburger like it might still be alive. Actually, there was a possibility that it was. The establishment didn't look all that clean, and he could tell Ally was cringing for even bringing them in there. She'd been furiously texting someone since they got their food, having left her own hamburger and fries untouched on the plate.

"I haven't had fast food in almost ten years," Austin admitted.

Rocky snorted, "Did you not live on the streets for at least a little while? What did you eat?"

"I went to a deli," he said back. "I had _class_."

"Oh, and I don't?" Rocky snapped playfully. "Low blow, man, low blow."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? That hair of yours is starting to make you look like a homeless man to begin with."

"You do realize it's in style, right?"

Ally peered up for the first time, giving him a look, "And you care about style?"

He pretended to be hurt by their comments, shoving his hands over his chest. "I am a very fashionable man, and you're all just jealous."

"Sure," Austin snorted. "You tell yourself that."

By the time they got back to the hotel after midnight, they were all exhausted and he was glad that the mood he'd been in earlier lifted. After all, this was supposed to be the summer to remember, the trip to never forget. He just had to get past all the crippling pain that parts of it was going to leave him in, right? Rocky sighed, turning off his phone. He'd have plenty of time to think about that over the next five days.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the wait! Thank you for those remaining loyal to this story. I have not given up on it, I promise. This chapter is shorter, and mainly a flashback, but it is SUPER important to the remainder of SMSF, especially as we actually get into San Fran. I hope you'll enjoy it, as it was really fun to write. Also, you will see from here on out, a lyric from the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. It speaks to the chapter of the story and how it fits in with it.

Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

**_...I wanna shelter you..._**

_The park was bustling with small children enjoying the lovely weather. Springtime in __California__ was usually nice, but with the breeze and the shade of the many trees, there was something special about this day. Rocky took his toy truck in one hand, and climbed the small ladder near the slide, ready for probably his fifth slide down in the last five minutes. It was his favorite part of the park; and not only because it was lime green, either._

_But he did love lime green._

_Off to the left he could see his mother chatting with another parent, both of them laughing and looking happy. He loved days like today. He didn't get days off with his mom often – she was an ER nurse and often worked doubles to bring in extra money. He especially knew how much it meant to have her home this time of year—for some reason, the sunnier months always seemed busier._

_He waved to her from his point on top of the world, and went forward on the slide. He was only about five, but he knew enough that the lime green slide was the coolest slide for awesome little boys like himself._

_He was only seconds from it when he noticed her. She stood in front of it, a pink bow in her chestnut colored hair, dressed in a denim dress and leggings to match her bow. She smirked at him as she blocked his favorite park toy, clearly enjoying his turmoil._

_"That's my slide," he whined in typical five-year-old fashion. "Not nice! Move!"_

_She tilted her head, giggling at him. "Manners are very important. My mommy says that we should always say please and thank you if we want something."_

_He nodded. "Okay. Please move."_

_She grinned, "No."_

_"But I said please!" he whined, annoyed with the brunette girl with the rounded face and pretty features. "I want to slide! Please let me slide!"_

_"I said no," she teased._

_Rocky teared up. "But its my favorite…"_

_"I am the Queen of this slide, and you are not my Prince," she stated. "I am waiting for my Prince to return, and then he can decide if any peasants can come forward."_

_For such a small girl, she knew such big words, he thought. "What's a peasant?"_

_"You," she giggled. "I am the Queen, Toby is my Prince."_

_"Shouldn't he be your King?" he wondered._

_The girl made a face, "No! My Prince. I cannot have a King—I already have one of those. He's at home." Her face darkened. "Please don't tell him we're here."_

_"What?" Rocky was too little and too mad to follow her conversation._

_Another little boy, who he quickly learned was Toby, came up beside her. "Who is this?"_

_"This is… well…"_

_"I'm Rocky, and I want to use this slide!" he said, glancing at her. "Please."_

_Toby looked at the girl. He was a round little boy, with thick glasses and a runny nose. Rocky couldn't help but think he hardly looked like a prince. "Emilee, he did say please…"_

_"Toby, I told you, call me Queen Emilee!"_

_"Well, he did say please, Queen!"_

_"Queen Emilee," she said, exasperated. "Goodness, Toby! You're a horrible prince. I think I need a new one!"_

_"What?" Toby whined. "You told me that I am the bestest prince!"_

_Rocky scowled. "Can I use the slide or not?"_

_"Sir Rocky," Emilee stated. "Come forward. I shall crown you my new Prince."_

_Toby started to cry, and ran off, leaving Rocky with the brave and loud Emilee. Queen Emilee, he added in his head. He would always call her queen. He was the prince of the slide now, and knew there was something special about the little girl before him. From that day on, he would always remember the brave girl he met on the slide. Because when things got bad—and believe him, things got bad—he always thought back to that day, when both of their worlds seemed alright, and the girl who he tried to erase from his memory was still somewhat happy._

Of course, those beautiful spring days never seemed to last. Soon, his mother was working more than just doubles—she was gone almost every day. He didn't realize until he was much older that it was to get away from his controlling father, and always thought it was because she was working so hard. He had no idea that he was abusing his mother too. He just didn't understand that when she left, why didn't he take him with her?

And she did leave… that summer. He was five years old and suddenly left alone with his controlling, often angry father. Rocky didn't know much then; he just knew the best ways not to set him off. Most of the time that is. There were just some things you couldn't predict, and on those days, he tried to not be seen, or come in any contact with the drunken man.

Maybe that was why he continued going to the park, even when there was no one to take him there. His father didn't leave the house often, other than to go to work… when he even did that. Rocky learned the best way to get to the park… take Short Street to Bronze Avenue, and then take the alley to cut through the shopping center… and there you were. He enjoyed the park; it took him away.

And he could always meet her there.

After all, it was Emilee who told him with a big grin, "You are a big boy, right? Doesn't your mommy say that? Big boys can walk to the park themselves." She pulled him to the side, adding very carefully, "But big boys must look both ways if they cross any streets. It's a prince thing."

Emilee was always wise beyond her years.

So, they met there quite often. It was an escape from reality, before he even knew that her reality was so similar. Sometimes she came with a babysitter, but most of the time, she was alone too. No one seemed to notice. Or care, for that matter.

Two little kids playing together? Someone must be with him.

Then by fate just before they started kindergarten, Emilee and her parents moved in next door. They seemed happy from the outside, but facades are so easy to fake. It only took a few months for Emilee's mother to leave as well, and he remembered that being the first time he saw the small girl cry. They were on the lime green slide, no longer a source of happiness, but a mutual place they both could share. It was more than a toy now; it was a shelter, a thing they both needed to survive. He held her that night, barely over the age of five and told her that he didn't have anyone else but his father, either. And yes, his father also screamed and threw things a lot.

They were two peas in a pod, with such similar back stories that it should've been more than a tragedy.

They held onto each other in the coming years, as it was all they had.

The rain poured around them that afternoon, and Rocky wiped away a few tears from her eyes. "It's okay Queen Emilee, I am your Prince. And I am here to protect you. Always."

She sniffled, "My mommy always said you can't break promises. Are you sure you promise?"

He nodded, kissing her on the cheek. Even in that moment, he couldn't hide his blush. "I promise, Emilee. I will always protect you."

He just wished he could've kept that promise.


End file.
